What's a survey
by fictionlover94
Summary: Wally answers a survey and this is his answers.
1. Chapter 1

Okay class today were going to take a simple survey," said Mrs. Thompson. The whole class awwed in disgust and then they cleared there desk like they would for a test. Nigel was suspicious about this but said nothing.

Wally looked at Mrs. Thompson, and asked ,"Whats a survey?"

"Wallabee a survey is something you fill out about yourself. Now if anybody has any questions please ask me," she passed out the survey. Wally looked down at his and got ready to fill it out.

General:

**Full Name:** Wallabee Beatles

**Preferred Name:** Walle.

**Birthday: **Novemeber 14th

**Age:** 11

_Wally looked at the next question and raised his hand. _

_"Yes Wallabee whats a ok- u- pay- shun?" _

_"What do you have for a job and you can put a student Wallabee," and Mrs. Thompson turned back to her paper work. _

**Occupation:** student

**Hometown:** here

Personal:

**Family:** Ma, Dad, and baby brother Joey and my pucky uncle Lou

**Friends: **Nigel, Hoagie, Patton, Abby, Kuki, Abby...

**BEST Friend(s):** Kuki, Nigel, Hoagie, Patton

**Pets: **Waffles, my pet grasshopper.

**Enemies:** My uncle Lou

Favorite...:

**Food: **Pizza

**Drink: **Root beer

**Color:** orange

**Holiday:** halloween

**Book:** whats a book?

**Animal: **none there stupid and annoying

**Thing to do:** fight

Have you ever...:

**Been kidnapped: **no...

**Held hostage:** I dont' think so

**Punched someone: **OH YEA!

**Rescued someone: **Yea Kuki

**Been rescued:** Yea

**Gotten lost:** No I never get lost cause I'm smart

**Cried during a movie: **Eww crying at the movies is for sissy's

**Entered a talent show:** I wish but instead I have to do cruddy homework

This or That:

**Chocolate or Vanilla:** Chocolate

**Cake or Apple: **Cake only a cruddy adult would want a apple

**Paper or Plastic**: ?

**Rain or Snow: **Snow

**Hamburger or Hot Dog: **Hamburger

**Fries or Biscuits:** Fries! What's a biscuit?

**Bath or shower: **bath with all the bubbles

Who/What/Where/When/Why:

**When was your first kiss?:** When I was a zombie

**What would you do if pie ruled the world?:** NOOO NEVER

**What is your deepest darkest secret?:** I like Kuki Sanban as in likelikelike

**Where do babies come from?: **The stork

Right now...:

**What are you eating?:** chocolate

**What is the first thing you see that's red:** Nigel's shirt

**What are you thinking about:** Kuki... hey what kind of question is that?

Hehe I have fun with Wally sometimes I wanted to do a bunch of spelling mistakes but the processer wouldn't let me at school. :( ahh well review anyway if you like!


	2. Chapter 2

General:

**Full Name:** Wallabee Andrew Beatles

**Preferred Name:** Wally

**Birthday: **Novemeber 14th

**Age:** 24

**Occupation:** Doctor To be more specific Physical Therapist

**Hometown:** Gallagher

Personal:

**Family:** Mother, Father, horrible uncle Lou, Brother Joey and my wife Kuki

**Friends: **Kuki,Nigel, Hoagie, Patton, Abby...

**BEST Friend(s):** Kuki, Nigel, Hoagie, Patton

**Pets: **Frieda the cat

**Enemies:** My uncle Lou still I guess

Favorite...:

**Food: **Meat lovers Pizza

**Drink: **Root beer and coffee

**Color:** Orange still

**Holiday:** Christmas

**Book:** The works of William Golding, Lord of the Flies is an amazing book

**Animal: **I like my fish

**Thing to do:** Hang around my pregnant wife and baby daughter

Have you ever...:

**Been kidnapped: **no...

**Held hostage:** I dont' think so

**Punched someone: **Several times I used to be a bully and did wrestling

**Rescued someone: **No

**Been rescued:** No

**Gotten lost:** No my wife usually drives

_Wally scratched his head and thought that it was an alright answer. _

**Cried during a movie: **I'm not that sensitive

**Entered a talent show:** Yea back in 7th grade I did a magic act

This or That:

**Chocolate or Vanilla:** Swirl

**Cake or Apple: **Cake but apple crumble cake is pretty good

**Paper or Plastic**: Paper

**Rain or Snow: **Snow

**Hamburger or Hot Dog: **Hamburger and Hot Dogs

**Fries or Biscuits:** Fries, but biscuits and gravey are good

**Bath or shower: **Shower much quicker

Who/What/Where/When/Why:

**When was your first kiss?:** Kuki Sanban when I was 14

**What would you do if pie ruled the world?:** That could never happen

**What is your deepest darkest secret?:** None yet

**Where do babies come from?: **Do you want me to go into Detail?

Right now...:

**What are you eating?:** A piece of coffee cake

**What is the first thing you see that's red:** my wifes strech marks

**What are you thinking about:** Kuki and my daughter Sally.

**_Ahh Wally is so different after decommissioning isn't he? I tried to make him a bit more smart. _**


End file.
